1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to the creation of bone tunnels during ligament reconstruction surgery, and more specifically, the creation of femoral bone tunnels.
2. Related Art
For torn knee ligament reconstruction, there has been an evolution in the anatomic femoral placement of the tissue graft. This can be accomplished by several methods all of which provide the ability to create a tunnel socket from the inside to the outside of the femur. Without hyperflexing the knee, a curved drilling path is needed to accomplish this procedure. A curved guide wire is first placed through the femur to act as a guide pin. An appropriate sized reamer is then advanced over the guide wire to create a drilled bone tunnel. A shortcoming of one of the present methods is the size of the reamer. The flexible reamers that are currently produced can't easily be made smaller than 7 mm. The size of the bone tunnel is important for proper placement of the tissue graft and for maintaining the tissue graft within the tunnel.